


The Feather and the Chicken

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: M/M, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky is using the feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken. In other words, I was encouraged to indulge my piercing kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feather and the Chicken

Roy was eating a Twinkie as he watched the monitors. He glanced up as Dick came in and raised a hand in greeting.

"There was a kid in Utah," Dick said, cradling his morning coffee, "who found a metal washer in his Twinkie."

"Must have been one hell of a night if he didn't remember _that_," Roy said absently. Dick choked on his coffee and Roy looked up again. "Oh, you mean an _actual_ Twinkie?"

"What did you _think_ I meant?"

Roy shrugged. "That some kid had got drunk and woken up with a Prince Albert or something. I wondered why you were telling me."

Dick settled into his chair and peeled off his mask. He shook his head slowly. "What could make _anybody_ want to get pierced?" He looked up, a flash of concern on his face. "I didn't mean an earring or anything normal like that."

Roy rubbed his left earlobe. "That's pretty much closed up now." He leaned back, rested his feet on the desk and grinned slightly. "But define normal."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking? Have you got a Prince Albert?"

"Nah." Roy let his grin get wider. "I used to have my nipple done, though."

There was a moment of silence and Roy watched Dick swallow. "You did?"

"Still got the holes, actually, but I never bother wearing anything."

Dick was staring at Roy's chest, now. "Oh." He swallowed again. "Anything else?"

Roy looked at his feet and had to bite his lip for a moment to keep from laughing. "Just an ampallang and a frenum ladder. Oh, and I had a pair of dydoes for a while but I healed them up."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Okay. _What_ is all that?"

It was nice to know more than shortpants, even if it was about something like penis piercing. "A frenum just goes through the skin of the shaft. A frenum ladder's a line of frenums - I had four. A dydoe goes through the ridge of the glans and the ampallang goes horizontally through the glans." Roy frowned a little. "The ampallang hurt."

"You mean the others _didn't_?" Dick's eyes were wide as he licked his lips.

"The dydoes, a little. The frenums, not at all." Roy grinned. "In this game, we're _used_ to pain. You probably wouldn't even notice."

Dick crossed his legs. "Do you still have them?"

Roy shrugged. "I haven't worn anything in them for a bit but I had pretty broad gauges in them, so they're probably still there." He turned back to the monitors. "But I don't have any jewellery any more."

After a while, Dick picked up his coffee and walked out.

* * *

Dick waited outside Roy's room, hand on the keypad. Finally, he took a deep breath and hit the button.

Roy was on his bed, boots and jacket still on and eyes closed, when Dick walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" Roy said without bothering to open his eyes.

"Got you a present," Dick said and leaned against the wall, gaze fixed on Roy.

"For presents," Roy said, sitting up and swinging his feet on to the floor, "you're forgiven. What'd you get me?"

Dick tossed over the small box and watched as Roy opened it. "Twelve gauge straight barbell for the ampallang. Sixteen gauge curved barbell for the nipple. Four sixteen gauge straight barbells for the ladder." He shrugged. "The woman I spoke to said they'd probably have healed up by now but I figured I'd risk it."

Roy blinked a couple of times and pulled out the curved barbell, safely tucked in its plastic bag. It looked heavy in his hand and Dick had to swallow. "Well. Thanks. But - why?"

Dick tapped his fingers against his thigh and tried to remember what he'd meant to say. "They're sterile. You can put them in now."

Roy stared at him for a moment and then his eyes widened. "You want to _see_ me put them in?"

Dick had to look at Roy's feet as he took a deep breath. "Yeah."

When he finally looked up, Roy was grinning. "Man. That's _hot_." He stood up and shrugged off his jacket. "I can't promise any of them'll go in, you know."

"I know." Dick forced a smile but he was pretty sure it looked unnatural.

Roy pulled off his holster, then yanked his shirt over his head. "I was up to a ten on the nipple, so the sixteen should be fine."

And Dick didn't actually want Roy to talk about this. Just wanted him to _do_ it. But how did you say, 'Shut up and shove lumps of metal through your genitals so I can get off on it'? Instead he tossed over the small bottle of sterile saline solution and the packet of medical gauze.

Roy's smile was admiring. "You are _scarily_ prepared, considering you knew nothing about this stuff this morning."

Dick shrugged. "Research."

He couldn't help licking his lips as Roy soaked the gauze and wiped it over his nipple, then wiped off the barbell. And then Roy was sliding the barbell through his flesh and Dick tried not to breathe so damn hard. It seemed to go in so easily and then Roy screwed the ball on the end and it fell loose against his skin.

"What does it feel like?"

Roy shrugged. "Cold," he said casually. But then he rested his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "How does it look?"

Dick couldn't help smiling. "Hot." And suddenly it didn't seem to matter that Roy wasn't being suitably pornographic. He was being _Roy_ instead and that was actually better. "You ready for the rest?"

And Roy's smile _was_ pornographic. "Sure." He had to be deliberately taking his time as he unfastened his pants and slid them down his thighs, taking his boxer briefs with them, then kicked off boots, pants and briefs.

For a moment, Dick was slightly offended that Roy wasn't hard. But the thought of sliding five metal bars through it would probably keep anybody's cock unexcited.

"Which should I do first?" Roy asked and Dick had to close his eyes for a moment.

"The frenums," he said.

"Sure." Roy wetted a new pad of gauze and wiped off all four of the small barbells. "Hold out your hand." When Dick did, Roy put the barbells on the palm of his hand. "You might as well get a bit involved in this," he said with a grin and Dick swallowed.

The first barbell, the one nearest the head, slid through easily. The second took more time and Roy hissed when he finally pushed it into place.

"I'll try the third and fourth," he said, "but I'm pretty certain that's it."

"If it's going to hurt..." Dick said.

"You buy me jewellery, it's only polite to wear it," Roy said with a grin.

He got the third halfway through before pulling it back out. "Okay, that one's gone." He held it out for Dick to take. "Pass me the last barbell."

"No."

Roy was frowning when he looked up. "Give me the damn barbell."

"Not if it's hurting you."

"Don't be such a fucking _pussy_, Grayson." Roy snatched the barbell out of his hand. "I had the damn holes punched through in the first place." He shoved the barbell through with a jerk. "_Fuck!_"

"I'm sorry," Dick said automatically.

Roy sighed heavily and when he looked up again, he was smiling. "Shut up, Dick. Before I have to kiss you to keep you quiet."

Dick shut his eyes for a moment, then met Roy's gaze and deliberately opened his mouth. "I'm sor-" he started but then Roy's hand was heavy on his jaw and Roy was kissing him with a kind of restrained viciousness, shoving him back against the wall. Dick's hand clenched shut around the remaining barbell and his eyes slid shut.

It didn't last long enough because Roy was pulling away but there was something in his eyes that made Dick's breath catch.

"Last one," he said and the ampallang seemed too big, too thick, as Dick handed it over. Roy spent longer wiping this one off. "This one's going to hurt," Roy said and it seemed to be a challenge.

Dick didn't say anything, just stared at Roy's hands, big and scarred and so precise it was frightening.

It looked wrong, a length of metal disappearing into Roy's cock. When he glanced up, there was sweat on Roy's upper lip and his jaw was clenched. It just made the whole thing hotter. Roy was hurting himself, just for Dick and it _shouldn't_ be hot but...

All he could do was watch. Didn't know what to do or say to make it easier. Didn't even know if he _wanted_ to make it easier.

And then the barbell was showing at the other side and Roy was screwing the ball on and then his hands dropped and he looked up at Dick. "Nice jewellery," he said. "Thanks." And all Dick could do was drop to his knees and Roy didn't even look _surprised_. Just rested his hands on Dick's head and leaned back against the wall.

When Dick licked along Roy's cock, the taste was so strange. Metallic and warm and he just wanted to _play_. So much encouragment to linger around the frenulum. To touch and taste and _feel_. And over it all, the taste of metal and he hadn't known this would be so _much_.

Roy's hands in his hair were a distraction in the best way. Soft, making his scalp too sensitive, and Roy was murmuring something, something Dick didn't hear, didn't _want_ to hear. Not with Roy's cock hard in his mouth.

Didn't even want to hear it when Roy's hands grew harsh, when Roy was thrusting into him - the metal, always the _metal_, and why hadn't he known about this before - and then Roy was coming, tension making his muscles stand out in his thighs and his belly and everywhere.

When he dropped on to the floor, face level with Dick's, Dick managed a smile. Roy just pulled him in for a kiss.

"How did you know?" Roy whispered. "How did you _know?_"

And Dick was smart enough to say nothing, to just kiss Roy that bit harder, to push against him until he was being held and kissed and pushed back to lie flat on the floor and Roy was stripping his uniform and the kevlar had never felt as flimsy as when Roy ran his hands down Dick's thighs. So Dick moved where he was directed, let Roy strip him until he was naked, until _they_ were naked, and there was just flesh and metal and Roy over him. "Lube," Dick managed to say.

Roy's hand was on his face, his throat, his chest. "Fuck it."

And then Roy was pushing onto him, over him, around him, and it burned and he couldn't breathe and Roy was looking at him and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. Nothing but gasp, "Yes," and it made Roy move harder.

Made Dick bend up until he could get his mouth on the teasing flicker of the metal at Roy's nipple. Until he could _taste_ it again, and just one barbell didn't taste as good but the taste was still _there_. And this time he could identify the blood under it and it made his own blood surge.

Roy was so tight and hot and _there_ and _right there_ and there were tears in Dick's eyes as he finally came, finally let it rush through him and seize his muscles and he didn't mean to bite down but Roy _yelled_ and the blood was over the metal, not under it, and it was hot, hotter than it should be, hotter than he could bear, and Roy's hands were tight on his throat.

He kept his eyes closed as Roy pulled off him, smoothed his hand down Dick's chest. "Man," Roy said, and dropped a kiss on Dick's throat, where Roy's hand had been. "I had no idea you had such a _kink_."

Neither did I, Dick thought. But he didn't say anything.


End file.
